Detective Comics (Volume 2) Issue 13
Synopsis "Duck and Cover" Tonight, Batman is busy. He has noticed a pattern in the crimes going on in Gotham City, where each one is occurring somewhere that a Rink Series 7 security system was installed. The system has a severe design flaw that can trigger the system remotely. While each crime is planned out fully, each one is cut short by the alarm being triggered. This has allowed Batman to predict where and when each crime is going to occur. In the meantime, though, Bruce Wayne is expected to appear at the opening of the new Martha Wayne wing of the Neville Community Centre, and Alfred Pennyworth is insistent that he not be late. As Batman prepares to make another stop on his list, he is caught in the crosshairs of the rifle of Mr. Li, whose Ghost Dragons have been contracted to take out a specific target. Batman, however, is not that target, and he is instructed to stick to the plan. Mr. Li was hired by the Penguin to prevent Bruce Wayne from appearing at the Neville Community Centre - by any means. And if something should happen to him, Oswald Cobblepot - as a member of one of Gotham's four founding families - will have flowers sent to the Wayne household. Batman, in the meantime, would have to be kept busy. Batman intends to find out who hired all of these thugs to keep him busy, and why. He contacts Nightwing for help in dealing with the crimes, so that he will still have time to make his appearance at the community centre. Despite Alfred's nagging, Batman heads to one more crime scene for answers. Meanwhile, Penguin arrives at the community centre, intending to appear at the opening of the new wing. He explains his intentions to Ogilvy, his bodyguard, remarking that while most of Gotham regards him as scum too slippery to get caught, he hopes for a bigger and better legacy, which he will initiate by leaving a powerful and permanent mark. Batman questions a thug about who tipped him off to the job he tried pulling in one of the affected buildings, only to find that the man knows almost nothing. However, that at least confirms that the job was a set up for Batman. Someone wants to keep him busy. Fortunately, Nightwing can pick up the slack. As he approaches the community centre, Batman spots Mr. Li on the opposite roof, and decides to make one last diversion. Penguin and Ogilvy press their way into the office of the community centre's manager, and demand that he make an announcement that the wing be named for the Cobblepot family instead. In exchange, they will double the donation that the Wayne Foundation is giving - and maybe not kill him. Batman finds hat Mr. Li is a formidable opponent, but defeats him all the same. After a brief investigation, he discovers the photo of Bruce Wayne in the man's pocket. All of those crimes were meant to keep Batman too busy to stop the assassination of Bruce Wayne - fortunately, they are one and the same. Bruce arrives at the community centre with time to spare, but because of the Penguin's machinations, the manager has already begun his announcement that the new wing will be named after Esther Cobblepot instead of Martha Wayne - even though signs and photos indicating the Wayne donation abound. Successful, Penguin decides to let Mr. Li have his full pay, even though his services are no longer needed. Unfortunately, Mr. Ogilvy points out that the Ghost Dragons will not accept failure, and they watch uncomfortably as Mr. Li makes an outright attack on Bruce Wayne in public. "IQ Test" Martin arrives in Gotham City from Miami, to run with the Penguin's gang. He is accompanied on his first job by Ogilvy, who has been in Gotham's criminal underground long enough to have no illusions about the reality of the Batman. He warns that they should keep the job simple and low profile, to avoid the Batman's attention. Ogilvy tells of how he first met the Batman, and the vigilante took out his entire operation, dodging and taking bullets like it was nothing. When he was done, he found Ogilvy shivering in a corner and frightened. The Batman simply told him to stay out of trouble; a threat, not advice. While Ogilvy hacks the computers, Martin is tasked with blowing the safe. Instead, Martin used his smarts to figure out what model the safe was in advance, and cracked it without the need for explosives. Realizing just how smart Martin is, Ogilvy shoots him in the head. People who are too smart are competition. Martin showed his cards too soon, and that was a dumb move. Appearances "Duck and Cover" Individuals *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *The Penguin *Ghost Dragons **Mr. Li *Ms. Bird *Ogilvy *Nightwing *Daniel Fisher Locations *Gotham City **Wayne Manor ***Batcave **Neville Community Center Items *Batcomputer Vehicles *Batplane "IQ Test" Individuals *Martin *Ogilvy *Batman *The Penguin Locations *Gotham City Items *Batsignal Vehicles *Batplane *Batmobile Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/detective-comics-2011/detective-comics-13 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_2_13 *http://www.comicvine.com/detective-comics-duck-and-cover-iq-test/37-359829/ Detective Comics (Volume 2) Issue 13